Despiertos en la madrugada
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Tres personas que permanecen despiertas una madrugada... vale, este sumary no dice nada pero s q es d madrugada y no tngo ganas d escribir u.u


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad y no saco tampoco provecho económico con esto.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este relato perdido que tenía en el ordenador. Es una pequeña compensación por lo que voy a tardar en subir el capítulo próximo de **_Deseos prohibidos_**, ya que tengo los exámenes de septiembre y ando toda liada con los trabajos y eso. Nada más que decir salvo que espero sus reviews. ADIOS.

**Despiertos en la madrugada**

Se acababa de despertar. Estiró el brazo sobre la cama, buscando el calor de un cuerpo, pero el sitio estaba vacío. Tocó suavemente las sábanas de seda azul marino. Aún retenían su calor. Levantó la vista y allí estaba: de pie, frente a la ventana abierta, mirando a través de las translúcidas cortinas, estaba Satoshi.

Sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. La claridad que entraba le daba a su pálida piel un aspecto ilusorio, como un espectro de luz de luna. Tenía el cabello revuelto, y sostenía en una de sus manos las gafas que solía usar. En ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca la patilla de las mismas, mordiéndola, en un gesto que al otro le encantaba.

-Me gusta cuando haces eso…

Satoshi se volvió y observó a un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años, con el cabello rojo excesivamente revuelto, y una expresión de pícara felicidad en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?-le preguntó Daisuke, incorporándose un poco sobre la cama.

-No quería molestarte…Parecías tan dulce dormido…

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero a mí me gusta más que me despierte alguien dulce como tú.

El otro se lo quedó mirando, sin responder. Daisuke se levantó de la cama. Tembló. Tenía frío, así que se lió el cuerpo desnudo con una de las mantas de la cama. Se acercó al joven de cabellos azules.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-No…

-A mí no puedes engañarme, Satoshi, te conozco demasiado bien-le dijo el pelirrojo. El otro le sonrió.

-Es cierto, hace ya demasiado tiempo que nos conocemos.

Daisuke se puso frente a él y lo abrazó envolviéndolo con la manta que llevaba puesta. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hikari y empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Satoshi pasó sus manos por la cintura, estrechándolo más, sintiendo la piel de Niwa como si fuese la suya propia. Era tan cálida y suave que no podía resistirse a tenerla cerca, a acariciarla, dejándose llevar cada vez que estaban juntos.

-Aún no me has dicho que te preocupa-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo. Hikari dejó sus manos quietas y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que aún conservaban parte de la mirada inocente que lo había cautivado años atrás.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si Riku se enterara de lo nuestro? Estáis prometidos…

-Sí, lo sé, pero no creo que llegue a sospechar siquiera, como tú y yo trabajamos juntos y somos amigos no es raro que yo salga con mi "amigo"…

-¿Y por qué no la dejas?

-Porque la quiero…

-¿Y yo que soy, sólo tu amante?

-No, y lo sabes…sabes que os quiero a ambos, cada uno de una manera. Lo que siento por ella es un cariño más dulce, mientras que lo que siento por ti es más intenso, apasionado… Así que no podría estar sin uno de los dos…

-Pero cuando se entere tendrás que elegir. ¿Con cuál te quedarás¿La elegirás a ella, o me elegirás a mí?

-A ti, sin dudarlo.

-Eso sólo lo dices porque estoy contigo.

-No, eso lo digo porque es lo que siento. Sabes que fuiste el primero, y no te importó estar conmigo aunque yo estuviese ya saliendo de antes con Riku. Además, tú después estuviste con Risa.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que lo dejamos. No me gustaba estar con ella engañándola.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora…sólo disfrutemos lo que nos queda de noche, que aún es mucho-y Daisuke empujó levemente a Satoshi en dirección a la cama, sin soltarlo.

Hikari lo condujo a la cama, besándolo, sin romper el abrazo. Le quitó la manta, tirándola al suelo, y se dejó caer en la cama sobre Niwa. Comenzó a morderle el cuello suavemente, despacio, como si fuese un vampiro saboreando la sangre de su víctima. Daisuke alargó el brazo y cogió un bote de sirope de chocolate que habían tomado antes.

-Satoshi…

El nombrado levantó la vista y vio el bote que sostenía Niwa. Lo tomó sentándose sobre la cintura del pelirrojo. A continuación empezó a derramarlo sobre su cuerpo, retirándolo gustosamente con su boca, saboreándolo, disfrutando del momento. Luego fue Daisuke quien "devoró" a un Satoshi lleno de chocolate.

Ninguno de los dos paró en una noche demasiado larga, pero muy corta para ambos.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de una gran casa de dos plantas, tumbada sobre la cama de matrimonio, estaba Riku Harada. Llevaba un rato despierta. Miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

-Seguro que Daisuke está otra vez con Satoshi. Siempre están juntos, aunque nunca me lo haya dicho. Pero lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que lo sé, desde que los ví besarse una noche en la que lo habíamos invitado a cenar y quedarse en casa. He de reconocer que me dio mucha rabia, pero a la vez, aunque me cueste trabajo reconocerlo, deseé poder participar en ese beso…-se movió, girándose para mirar por la ventana la vacía calle-Mañana se lo diré. Le diré a Daisuke que sé lo suyo con Satoshi, pero que no me voy a enfadar ni le voy a pedir que lo deje, sólo…le voy a pedir que me deje estar con ellos, los tres juntos…además, Risa me dijo que era muy bueno en la cama, así que habrá que probarlo…después de todo, Daisuke y yo nos vamos a casar pronto, y como marido y mujer hemos de compartirlo todo, así que¿por qué no también a Satoshi? Sí…eso le diré…mañana…-terminó de decir Riku, bostezando.

Y a los pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Terminado el miércoles 01 de septiembre de 2004

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
